Secret Room
Secret Room is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on March 2, 2019 to an audience of 1.04 million viewers. Plot After Schwoz’s family reunion causes chaos in the Man Cave, Captain Man reveals a “Superheroes Only” room in the Man Cave for peace and quiet. Jealous, Charlotte, Jasper and Schwoz make a cooler room to show them up. As the gang fights over who gets the better room, things get blown out of proportion. Cast Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz Recurring Cast * Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart * Winston Story as Trent Overunder * Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman * Jill Benjamin as Sharona Shapen Minor Cast * Briana Kennedy as Officer Lacy * Dayna Dooley as Officer Walnut * Kevin Allen as Winnie Schwartz * Albert Minero Jr as Larry * Luna Kup as Dabo * Evan Girard-Sun as Jimbo * Sophie Mackenzie Nack as Balky * PJ Johal as Isaac * Kevin Symons as Bill Evil * Matthew Patrick Davis as Kevin * Mark Jacobson as Ned * Jeremy Guskin as Beekeeper * Bing Putney as Moleman * Elisha Williams as Zed Quotes Trivia *This is the 100th episode of Henry Danger. *This is Winnie’s first appearance since The Trouble With Frittles in Season 3. **Which makes Season 4 the only season to not feature Winnie. *This is Larry’s first appearance since Danger & Thunder in Season 2. *This is Officer Lacy's third appearance in Season 5. *The goggles Charlotte is wearing on the Virtual Reality Go-Kart are the same goggles she uses in Flabber Gassed when she uses them to guide Henry and defeat Barge. *Jake is singing the song used in Danger Games. *Piper returns from jail from the previous episode. *This is the third time Schwoz uses an American Accent the first being Back to the Danger: Part 2 and the second being Part 1: A New Evil. *This episode reveals Piper knows how to escape from police cuffs. *Ray finally somehow managed to get his hands on a framed photo of Henry's mom. *It is revealed Schwoz build 10 Man-Caves in total and so far 5 of them blown up including the current one which makes 6. *As the Man-Cave is being self-destructed, sets and people from previous Season 5 episodes make a brief appearance. *It's shown that the Man-Cave has a self-destruct button in case of emergencies. *It's against the law in Swellview to drop a single drop of soup on the floor even if it's an accident. *Henry screaming in Junk & Stuff is a reference to the final scene of the movie Planet of the Apes. *In the "Non-Superheroes" room, there is a red guitar on the wall. This guitar was the same guitar used in Let's Make a Steal as one of the prizes Henry won. *The auto-snack machine asking “Did I stutter?” is a reference to The Office '' character Stanley Hudson’s famous often-repeated line. **Jace Norman has said that ''The Office is his favorite show. *The name 'Steve' is seen in the can of creamed possum, that could be a reference to episode director Steve Hoefer. *The boxing game that is seen in the "Non-Superheroes" room is called "Mike Caron's Punch it Out", referring to Mike Caron, who is the director of episodes and showrunner of Henry Danger's crew. **It is also a spoof of the popular 1988 video game Mike Tyson's Punch Out! Gallery Video Gallery Henry Danger (Promo) Catch The All NEW 100th Episode Next Saturday on Nickelodeon Get a �� on this Henry Danger 100th Episode Quiz! KnowYourNick Henry, Ray & Charlotte Fighting Over the Man Cave ⁉️ Henry Danger FunniestFridayEver MEGA MARCH on Nickelodeon (Promo) Double Dare, Henry Danger, Lucky (2019) Celebrate Henry Danger’s 100th Episode Ft. The Thundermans & iCarly Throwback 3ThingsYouMissed 100 Henry Danger Facts w Jace, Cooper, Riele, & Sean! Inside Nick Season 2 Ep. 2 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2019 Category:Episode Guide Category:Aired episodes